Songs about love
by lynsay
Summary: This story will be based loosely off of songs by Orianthi, who is a new singer that I love. It will jump around and not every chapter will connect to each other either, some will and others will be one shots but I will let you know.


Songs about love

Author's note: I do not own vampire diaries or Damon but I wish that I did. This story will be based loosely off of songs by Orianthi, who is a new singer that I love. It will jump around and not every chapter will connect to each other either, some will and others will be one shots but I will let you know.

Prologue: Shut up & kiss me

You're too loud, I'm so hyper, on paper we're a disaster and I'm driving you crazy, it's my little game. I push you, and you push back, two opposites so alike that everyday's a roller coaster. I'm a bump you'll never get over, this love (love) hate (hate) relationship. You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it but there's no way to stop this now, so shut up and kiss me, kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits but your just (just) so (so) full of it cause it's too late, to close your mouth, so shut up and kiss me.

I call you and you pick up, I tell you how much I'm in love, I'm laughin and you get mad, it's my little game. Go ahead now, admit it, you like your world with me in it. Like a record, it's broken, yeah; I'm a bump you'll never get over, this love (love) hate (hate) relationship. You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it but there's no way to stop this now, so shut up and kiss me, kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits but your just (just) so (so) full of it cause it's too late, to close your mouth, so shut up and kiss me

You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh, the riffs on my guitar, the way we fight, we make up fast, oh yeah, so shut up! Love hate, love hate, love hate cause this love (love) hate (hate) relationship, you say you (you) can't (can't) handle it but there's no way to stop this now so shut up and kiss me, kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits but your just (just) so (so) freaking' full of it cause it's too late, to close your mouth so shut up and kiss me, shut up and kiss me!

In this chapter Bonnie & Damon are arguing quite heavily and somewhere in the middle of everything someone tells Damon to just shut up and kiss her but to her surprise he does just that. It takes place right before the prom but after the island and the fact that Silas has been messing with her mind may come up as well.

It was a normal day in mystic falls, running for their lives, people rising from the dead, just an ordinary day in Bonnie's life yet again. Damon tried to interfere with her plans once again and Bonnie just had to put him in his place. He barged into the underground cavern that she found to do the spell as if he was a hero instead of the monster he really was. He noticed that Bonnie wasn't done with the dark magic; he grabbed her and stopped her from continuing the spell.

Then he said, "What are you crazy or suicidal? You could have killed yourself, is that what you want little witch?"

She was beyond angry and she wasn't afraid to let Damon know it either. "You stupid ass, you ruined everything but then again you always do. For the life of me, I can't understand why Elena thinks it's Katherine that ruined her life when if it weren't for you and your brother so many people would be alive today and you still don't even care about how your actions affect other people as long as Elena still exists in the world."

Then she smacked Damon in the face hard but it felt like nothing to him. Then she went to hit him again but he grabbed her arm and said, "You only get one, witch."

At that exact moment Katherine walked into the cavern with a smirk on her face as she saw how close they were standing to one another, then she said, "Why don't you just shut up and kiss her already, I can feel the sexual tension from here."

Damon was not one to normally take advice from Katherine but in this case he would make an exception because he wanted see how Bonnie would react. He said, "Well for once Katherine has a good idea, I think that I will do that, what do you say witch? How about a kiss to relieve this sexual tension between us?"

"What are you kidding me-"

Before she could even finish talking, Damon, took Bonnie's arm that he was already holding and pulled her to him in a sweet tender embrace. Before she could stop him or question what he was going to do, his lips met hers. The kiss started out sweet and tender but it got passionate and intense rather quickly. He had always wondered what Bonnie would feel like in such a moment. He had never dreamed that she would respond to his kiss in such a way though. She didn't pull away, she didn't set him on fire, in fact she kissed Damon back. The kiss probably would've went further but they had an audience watching them. One more than they realized, they pulled away from each other as Stefan cleared his throat, making his presence known. Of all the things that Stefan thought he would see today, this was definitely not one of them. His brother and Bonnie making out quite heavily, while Katherine watched no less. The whole scene amused Stefan to no end, so much that he just couldn't hide his grin about it. Bonnie and Damon refused to look at each other because they were both terrified about what they felt in that one moment. Stefan was going to say something but as usual Katherine beat him to it, "I knew that there was something there between you guys, I have sick sense about these things."

Bonnie said, defensively, "There is nothing between me and that psycho vampire and there never will be. So whatever you think you saw just forget it."

With that she stormed out into the night. Katherine just laughed because she knew that people only got defensive like that when someone pointed out a truth about them and they didn't want to admit it and therefore the person would get defensive. Which proved that what Katherine said was true, there was some attraction between Bonnie and Damon whether they wanted to admit it or not.


End file.
